


What We Do For Love

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Heavy Angst, Incest being looked down upon, Klaus is not into Luther, Klaus missing Dave, Luther is self conscious, Luther is touched starved, Luther pinning after Allison, Luther using Klaus as a substitute, M/M, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, handjobs, luther centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Luther is in love, he's been in love since he was Five years old. It's a strange thing, one his father had told him many times made him weak. He knows he mustn't be encumbered by such things.So he tried his best to stay away, to keep his eyes averted from his partners, his allies in battle, his siblings. Beautiful, almost untouchable beside him while he watched them dance on high raising pedestals.He always knew he cared for them more than normal, more than any brother should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly written for this post. I just couldn’t resist the angst because I’m a needy whore. Incest isn’t my cup of tea but hey I’m trying my best.
> 
> The prompt =  
https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=1167644#cmt1167644

Allison has to leave soon.

He knows and yet his heartaches in his chest, making him hate his very existence. He knew this was coming, it was an inescapable truth. Her life and his don't mix, it never had but he thought that maybe it had a chance to now.

Since his father is gone he is free, he can do what he wants, he can ask her to stay.

He doesn't, just can't bring himself to do so when she looks at him so sadly. Her eyes half-lidded, her lips slightly parted as she apologizes to him. He nods all the while with a sweet smile on his lips, trying his very hardest to accept her words.

"I have to try and work things out with Patrick," she says, her words a sweet melody to him, one so cruel it causes his heart to thump. "I need to see Claire," she adds on as if she really feels she needs to justify her actions.

She doesn't, he's known this was coming, and that's why it hurts so much. He thought they had bonded, became a little closer while saving the world but it was the same old story. Her offering him false hope and him accepting any little morsel she had given.

He's such a fool, an inexperienced child in love. 

He helps her pack.

Then he watches her leave, suitcase in hand as she promises she'll make phone calls. 

He waves as she leaves, leaning against the doorway, accepting the fact that she'll never see him as he sees her. It's fine, he's just spent too long alone, on the moon. His thoughts are used to running wild.

————————————————————

Klaus is painting his nails, a bright pink. He sits on the living room couch, his hands steady as he pushes the brush up his dull, bitten nails. The thing that really draws his attention though are the curls on his head- the ones that have grown out considerably.

He resists the urge to tell him to cut his hair. It's a strange urge, one his father instilled into him. Short hair is professional hair...but they aren't little kids anymore. They aren't superheroes, they are done playing dress up for the public at least Klaus is.

It reminds him of Allison, of all those nights he tried to learn to braid for her. When she'd sit on the floor and he'd sit on her bed, his hands flowing through her hair, trying his best to pretty it up like she asked him to do.

He could never do it the way she wanted it but he tried his best. 

It never impressed her.

"Is it pretty?" Klaus asks, flashing his newly painted fingernails at him. He must have felt him staring, and he really doesn't want to explain why he was.

"Yes."

Klaus smiles before blowing on his nails.

He decides he hates the scent of nail polish.

————————————————————

Klaus can't cook.

Well, he says that because he only remembers the teenage junkie who ran away without a cent to his name. Maybe he can cook, maybe he took classes between doing lines of cocaine.

Who knows but he isn't really buying that he's a good cook like he's insisting he is. 

Klaus is cooking breakfast, eggs and pancakes. He's humming a nice tone, a melody that soothes the burning of his heart. It still hurts, being alone, knowing he's wasted a big portion of his life, knowing his father didn't care. 

The worse is knowing that Allison doesn't love him.

It's only Klaus here now, the only one that has stayed, mainly because he couldn't pass up free housing. Five stops by occasionally but he's a hired gun now, he's got jobs to do. He's got his own life.

He doesn't, he still hasn't found a purpose.

The egg's yolk is bleeding down the plate, there's pepper, a lot of pepper sprinkled on his eggs. The pancakes are slightly burnt but it all smells delicious.

"So you can cook a little, big deal."

"I'm a great cook mind your manners," Klaus huffs, putting his hands on his hips as he turns around and makes his own plate before sitting down, across from him.

He takes a bite of his pancake, it isn't half bad. A little dry but otherwise fine.

Klaus eats too, slowly, silently, he's been deep in thought lately. Just a side effect of being sober. His lips are pink, so very plumb and each time he lips them it makes his heart thump...

Allison. 

Klaus reminds him so much of her, of the woman he's always held in his fantasies although he knew she'd never want him. Especially not now, when his body has become so heinous looking.

Nobody would ever want him, at least anyone normal. He can't even remember his first time anymore, the whole thing is a blur but just knowing the woman thought he was a furry kills his self-esteem.

"I practiced being a good boyfriend while I was with him. Dave he...he always told me it didn't matter but...I started practicing for him anyway." Klaus starts before just stopping, his voice almost trembling as he takes another bite.

"Sorry..."

It's silent.

He feels guilty, he's thinking about Klaus in that way while he's trying to get over his lover. In some way they are similar but overall they share nothing, Klaus's love was real, his was nothing but a fantasy he allowed himself to believe.

————————————————————

Even though he felt that ping of guilt he can't help but feel affection bloom in his chest for Klaus. For his curly hair, for his pale, soft skin, for his smile, for his caring nature.

He's taking a shower when his dick twitches, when it begs him to touch it. It's been a while since he's gotten off but he's spent his whole life doing it alone.

He closes his eyes, leaning against the shower wall while he lets a hand wrap around his dick, twitching, hardening in his palm. His fingers are calloused, rough, it doesn't help him get off at all.

He starts by imagining Allison, it's always his go-to. Just imagining her on her knees, her lips opening and her hand grasping his manhood. She licks her lips before kissing his head, then she swirls her tongue the sensitive area.

He hisses, can't help how good it feels to have fake Allison touching him like this.

His dick twitches in his hand as he begins to rub it, making sure to squeeze on every downstroke. It feels good, warmth pools in his stomach as fake Allison starts to take him into her mouth. Little moans and harsh breaths tumble out of his mouth.

He rubs faster, tighter, his rough hands breaking some of his fantasy but he's too far gone to really care.

He isn't sure when it happened, when Allison turned into to Klaus. Klaus on his knees, his dick hard against his stomach as he sucks him off. Using his tongue in filthy ways, letting him use his throat like fake Allison never allowed.

The warmth overflowed out of his stomach as he came, painting the bathtub bottom in his cum. It washed down the drain as he stood there panting. His face red and burning up.

Then he's hit with guilt. Guilt that he was fantasizing over his grieving sibling, his male sibling. The one he used to tease relentlessly for being so girlish and...gay.

He finishes taking a shower, the pleasure is almost completely gone as he just lets the guilt consume him.

————————————————————

He can't help himself, his mind keeps using Klaus in his fantasies. He isn't sure if it's because he reminds him so much of Allison or if it's because he's in reach, so close yet so far away.

Every time Klaus so much as looks in his direction he gets overwhelmed with strange feelings. The most notable being the feeling of want. It drives him insane, the need, the lust. He just wants something physical, he's always wanted to feel something real.

He knows that Klaus might actually accept him, that maybe he won't judge him for his ape body. It's a fantasy he holds often, of Klaus telling him how beautiful he is while jerking him off or kissing his body passionately.

Just the thought gets him hard.

He's twitching in his pants when Klaus notices him. He feels his cheeks redden, his pants feel so tight. He's hard, so hard and aching that he's just waiting for the opportunity to excuse himself so that he can take care of it.

Klaus gives him a strange look, his eyes narrowing at him as his hair drips onto the floor. A towel wrapped around his small body as he steps out of the bathroom, steam still floating around him, water dripping down his skin.

He's so hard it hurts.

He breaks eye contact and turns, he's going to his room to take care of his issue. His steps are heavy, his face is hot, he presses his hand lightly on himself as he walks.

"I didn't you know you felt that way," Klaus says, behind him, and he stops dead in his tracts. It's hard not to when your heart stops beating.

He doesn't say anything, just stares ahead like he didn't hear a word.

"Are you hard for little old me?" Klaus says, walking closer, pressing his hand into his before leaning up and whispering in his ear. "Or are you hard for Allison?"

Klaus laughs as he pulls away before pressing a hand against his mouth, stifling it a little. "Sorry, sorry!" He says between laughs.

He looks down, clenching his hands into fists, feeling...embarrassment flow through his veins.

"It always seemed absurd to me. We're siblings, that's all I've ever seen us as..." Klaus stops laughing as his heart shrivels up in his chest.

"I'm sorry...Luther."

"It isn't-I don't...it's just," he doesn't even know what he wants to say so he just walks away. His dick now softening, his heart shriveled, and his self-esteem shattered.

————————————————————

Klaus is drinking.

He's already four beers in and crying his eyes out against his chest. He's relieved that their relationship stayed the same but...it still hurts in all the wrong way.

This is his brother, he should be caring for him, helping him through the loss of his lover but all he can think about is how close his small, soft hand is to his dick. How if he moved it a little to his left it'd be right there, on his pulsating manhood.

He is getting hard, feeling Klaus's tears soaking his shirt, feeling his sobs against his chest. It feels so surreal but maybe that's because he's been drinking too. 

"I miss him so much," Klaus stutters against him, unashamed of how hard he's crying. "Dave was my everything, ya know? I can't even summon him! What's the point of having the power to see dead people if you can't see the people you love?”

His heart aches for him, for Klaus because it really does sound painful, like a cruel existence some god has handed him.

"He...wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life missing him," Luther says and it has a little bit of a bite to it, Klaus is too drunk to notice.

"I know, I know, but it's hard."

He raises a hand, hesitation filling him as he places it on his back before starting to rub. Klaus's sob slows down, his eyes are puffy, his cheek wet from his tears, and his lips are slightly parted. He looks so lifeless against him.

"I could...help you move on," he offers, his voice barely above a whisper. He's laying his heart out there and hoping it isn't crushed again. Klaus is drunk, maybe just maybe he'll say yes because clearly sober Klaus doesn't want him.

“Get me off," Klaus slurred into his neck, his warm breath tickling the skin.

His heart jumps, he looks at Klaus like he didn't really hear him. Klaus looks at him sincerely at least the most he can when he's plastered.

Klaus unbuttons his own pants, pushes them, before grasping his hand with his smaller one and shoving it in his boxers.

He feels his dick, small, pulsating. He shivers as he begins to rub it like he rubs his own. Klaus moans into his neck as he closes his eyes, just enjoying this.

He's so small, he can't help but think as he rubs his head. He wonders if Klaus is imagining Dave touching him, his lover, the man he wants more than anything in this world.

He feels a little jealous but knows he has no right to be when he's almost using Klaus as a replace for Allison.

He's never touched another man before so he's not sure if he's doing it right. Klaus seems to be enjoying himself but he still worries about using too much pressure, he could really hurt him if he doesn't watch it.

He rubs the head and squeezes on every downstroke. Klaus is a moaning, wiggling mess as he melts into him. His face into his neck, his moans vibrating his throat, his wet cheeks against him.

He's hard in his pants, too hard, it's starting to hurt but he keeps his focus on Klaus.

"Does it-"

"Don't talk," Klaus mutters against him, wrapping a hand around his neck, his eyes stay closed. 

He feels a harsher ping of jealousy flow through him. He can't even talk because he breaks Klaus's little fantasy of Dave. He disgusts his brother that's why it ruins it.

He should be happy he's allowed to do this, that he's been permitted to touch him like this but somehow all he wants is more. So much more, he wants to kiss him, he wants to open him up wide and shove himself inside of his warmth.

He wants Klaus.

Klaus's hips twitch as he cums, his toes curling as he bites his neck lightly. Only leaving an indent that will be gone within minutes. The cum coats his hand, he looks at it before wiping it off on his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther and Klaus slowly descend into a respectable relationship.

It's awkward now, he's made things this way, he's ruined everything. Their fragile friendship that was already held together by a thin string has crumbled now.

Klaus refuses to speak about it, about that little tiny hiccup. He hasn't said a word about it but it's those passing glances that tell him he wishes it never happened.

He understands which is why he never brings the subject up. He tells himself he's fine with this, with that, with his life and his nonexisting sex life. Which is something Klaus used to say he needs to experiment more with...of course he probably won't say that now.

His father forbid things of that nature, said they'd cloud his mind and make him weak. So he's inexperienced in love and sex but he knows that he shouldn't have acted out on his fantasies, especially not when Klaus was upset, vulnerable, and a little more than tipsy.

He did something bad...taboo even.

He's a bad person now.

He wants to apologize.

Klaus is crocheting, making a nice blue scarf, at least that's what he thinks it is. It's a nice skill, makes him look peaceful almost domesticated.

It makes him want to call him a name, like sweetheart or baby. They don't have that kind of relationship but his horny mind keeps pushing him. He's spent too long alone.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have touched you," he whispers, leaning against the doorway, watching as Klaus switches his attention to him. A small sweet smile spreads across his plump lips, it's so good on him, he wants to kiss him.

"Don't be," Klaus says, sitting the makeshift scarf aside as he stands, the covers slowly revealing that he's wearing a skirt.

It sends all the wrong signals to his brain.

"I wasn't that drunk," Klaus said, rubbing a hand through his hair before shifting his eyes away. "I don't like you like that though, it was just a rough patch."

It hurts, hurts so much but he nods in agreement because he can't lose Klaus over his stupid horniness. Klaus sighs, sounding so glad that he understands before he wiggles past him.

He turns and watches as his brother goes into the bathroom.

He knew Klaus wouldn't be upset, that's why he did it. That's why he let himself act out his little fantasy. If he would have tried something like that on Diego (not that he wants to) he would have been punched but Klaus- he's too caring, too easy-going, and way too trusting.

————————————————————

The skirts drive him crazy, the way Klaus wears them. He doesn't treat them with class, he walks around with a swing in his hips that let the skirt jump in all the ways Allison would never allow- or any respectable female. 

It drives him crazy because it's Klaus, because it gives him more fantasies, because It lets him know that his brother is still comfortable with him around.

He was worried that Klaus might want to leave, put distance between them, but he hasn't and he's more excited about that then he'll ever say.

He wants Klaus and the fact that he's sticking around means he has a chance right? He tries to believe that anyway, the alternative is just too much. He's been abandoned so many times, he's spent his whole life being led on by Allison...he was always so happy to be her puppy dog but she never gave him treats when he was good.

Klaus is smoking pot, it stinks. He's high, just leaning back against the couch while tainting the room in a scent that their father would have never tolerated if he was alive. 

He walks inside and stands in front of Klaus, his arms crossed, doing his very best to act like he's mad, disappointed in his brother. It's a hard thing to do because all he really sees is his high, vulnerable crush.

"Don't do it in the living room," he scolds, Klaus blinks aimlessly up at him before laughing.

"A little too late for that," Klaus says, his eyes puffy, red, half from crying and a half from being high. He pats on the couch, telling him to sit down beside him.

He does, slowly, not sure if he really wants to. He's trying his best to resist the urge to place a palm on Klaus's cheek, or kiss his lips, or slide a hand underneath his skirt. He wants to do all that and more.

He wonders if this is what it means to be pent up.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly, worried, just a little. He's trying his best to be the brother Klaus needs.

"Peachy," Klaus says, rubbing a hand through his hair before tilting his head and looking at him strangely.

He stares back, looking at his lips, how glossy they are at the moment, how close he is to them. He leans in, just a bit, playing with the idea of kissing him. Just one kiss and he'll be satisfied he tells himself, tells his heavily beating heart.

He presses his lips against Klaus's lips.

Klaus brings a hand up and pushes at him, his eyes close, the force almost nonexistent. It's a silent moment that he wishes would last forever, then Klaus is pushing hard and he pulls away. 

There's an audible pop when he does, it sounds...gross but pleasing.

"You're a terrible kisser," Klaus says, bringing a hand up to rub a finger across his own lips.

He blushes, the red consuming his cheeks as he looks away. "I've never really done it before..." he whispers, almost ashamed because he's so old and yet he's so innocent.

"Figured...you kinda kiss like a statue," Klaus mutters, slapping a hand on his chest, it stings. He then slides that hand up to his neck, he is feeling his pulse. 

It's beating fast, so embarrassingly fast that all he wants to do is pull away so that he can hide it. He doesn't, he can't, he needs to lay his cards out on the table even though it could end badly. 

"How do you do it?" Klaus asks him sincerely but he doesn't know what he means. "How can you look at me like that? How can you kiss me? Don't you feel...sick?"

His heart is being crushed, it is. It hurts, stings so terribly as he looks away in shame. 

He doesn't feel sick, he's never had a problem seeing them as more than his siblings because he was the leader. He was taught to see them as individuals, as pawns, as partners in battle, and only as siblings when convenient. So it's always been easy for him, to look at them like people, and only people.

He opens his mouth, goes to say something. He'll apologize for pushing this on him, tell him he's just a little upset about Allison leaving, he'll say he's pent up.

Klaus presses a hand over his mouth, silencing his thoughts. "I don't mean to be insensitive," he whispers, holding his soft palm against his lips. "I never cared. You know I don't care, I have way too many skeletons in my closet to judge you," he says, and for a moment he thinks that maybe Klaus is saying yes, maybe Klaus is giving him a chance.

He isn't sure.

Klaus grasps his hand, pressing his smaller palm against his bigger one. Soft skin against rough skin, small against large, they have a large size difference between them.

Klaus looks at his palm awhile, just admiring the difference between the two before sighing and dropping it lifelessly on the couch.

"I guess...we can try but I won't promise you anything."

He smiles and wraps a hand around Klaus's back, pushing him against his chest. Giving him a hug, because he doesn't think he's ever been so relieved in his life.

What does this make them?

He's not sure, maybe just friends but that's enough for him.

————————————————————

Klaus only lets him touch him when he's drunk or high. At first, it's enough, to feel his soft skin, to hear his moans, his whimpered hisses as his back arches. He's always hard but Klaus never does anything for him. He didn’t mind, he was more than satisfied to have a somewhat functioning relationship. At first this was all fine.

He wants Klaus, he doesn't just want him because he's close or because he faintly reminds him of Allison...he wants him because he likes him.

Klaus only puts up with this because he reminds him of Dave. He doesn't like him not like he likes him.

He wants more now.

Even as Klaus's skirt is pushed up, and his hand is wrapped around his dick, he wants more. There is so much he wants; Klaus's hand on him, his mouth on his neck, his legs spread open while he dips a finger into his insides.

He wants to be inside of him, it's a bubbling desire that keeps rising.

He keeps these thoughts to himself as he gets Klaus off, just trying his best to enjoy the hand that's wrapped around his neck and the unashamed moans that fill the room.

————————————————————

Klaus wraps the scarf around his neck.

He feels fuzzy inside, to receive his first gift from his...boyfriend. Can he consider them that? He doesn't know if Klaus would be comfortable with it but...either way it makes him so happy.

"I put a lot of love and care into it," Klaus whispers as he leans up on his toes to really smooth out the scarf. "It looks nice on you," he says, smiling, tilting his head as he just exudes warmth.

"Thank you," he whispers as he leans in, pressing his lips to Klaus's, moving just slightly- trying his best not to be a statute.

"Much Better," Klaus says as their lips part ways.

He feels a sense of accomplishment.

————————————————————

They're in bed together, the scarf still wrapped around his neck because Klaus seems to like it so much. He does too if he's honest.

"Fuck," Klaus mumbles, pushes his boxers down before he lays back on his bed, lets his skirt lay against his stomach, exposing himself. He doesn't seem the least bit ashamed, he never really did. "Hurry up," Klaus says as he gets situated between his legs before he hovers over him, one arm on his dick the other beside Klaus's head.

He rubs Klaus's dick, soft, slowly, watching his mouth go slack, watching as his eyes close.

He needs, he wants, there so much raw lust flowing through him. His dick aching in his pants, hard against the confines. As he's rubbing Klaus off all he can feel is himself.

He should be satisfied with what he's got but he isn't.

"Klaus," he said, his voice hoarse, almost needy. 

Klaus opens his eyes, his legs clenching up as waves of pleasure hit him. "What?" He almost mumbles, his eyes half-lidded, clearly enjoying himself.

He gets afraid, his nerves unraveling in his chest. Klaus might be disgusted, if he asks if he can get off too...but he swallows down all that. Relationships are supposed to be two-way roads right?

"Today..." he stops, licking his lips as his finger's circle Klaus's sensitive head. "Can you touch me too?" He asks and he receives a strange look. Klaus takes a minute before answering as if he really wanted to say no.

"Of course," he mumbles, wrapping a hand around his neck, pulling him down so he can bury his face in his neck. "Sorry I've been neglecting you haven't I?" He says, almost sorrowfully, in a way his sweet voice just fuels his lust.

He doesn't say anything, just rubs Klaus the way he likes. It isn't long until he's coming and he moans into his ear. It sounds so good, wonderful, his dick is strained against his pants now.

He wants to rub against something, he moves his hips, ever so slightly rubbing against Klaus. He almost melts from the small friction, it's good but not nearly enough.

Klaus grabs his scarf, taking it off and setting it on the bedside table. He slowly unsnaps his pants, he shoves his face in Klaus's neck, stifling all the embarrassing noises that begin to fall out of him already.

Klaus may not be ashamed of such noises but he certainly is.

Klaus slips a hand in his boxer, grasping him with his soft, small palm and it feels amazing, so much better than his own palm. It's so electrifying to have someone else touching him.

He pushes his head harder into Klaus's neck, he's moaning, his back aching from the position, his head spinning as he starts to pant. It's good, so good, everything he's needed for a long time.

"More," he whimpers into Klaus's neck only to receive push on his chest. He leans back, feeling dread fill his stomach for a moment...Klaus just kisses him. A good kiss, his tongue entering his mouth, letting his taste fill him up.

It's good.

He moves his hips a little, closing his eyes, pretending that he's inside of Klaus. The heat, the feeling, the sensation of being clenched within warm flesh would be everything.

It'll be even better because it's Klaus.

He cums, it gets on Klaus's stomach and his hand and he keeps rubbing even after he's done. It bites Klaus's neck, a little harder than he intended to but it feels so good it's painful. He's too sensitive, all he can do is bite and moan.

Klaus stops, he stops biting, he pants into the pillow, feeling his dick twitch a little with interest but otherwise stays down.

It was good, it was perfect, it was everything he imagined and more.

"You're big," Klaus whispers into his ear before licking his earlobe. "I'd need a lot of preparation if we ever did it."

He catches his breath, leaning back, first looking at the bite, at the tints of red that surround the indents of his teeth marks. He hopes it stays.

"Really?"

He's never really thought he was big, mainly because he's never thought about other guys that often or really sex until recently. He supposes though that he is but...isn't bigger better?

"Yeah, definitely, you'd tear me otherwise," Klaus said, laying back, sweat dripping down his forehead as he laughs. "Doesn't sound half bad actually," he turns over then and closes his eyes, seemly upset now.

He isn't sure what triggers it, why all of a sudden Klaus is crying but he doesn't need to know. He lays down beside him and lets him bury his head in his chest. He pats his back while he cries.

His thoughts are filled with him, rubbing himself before shoving himself inside of Klaus. He imagines his tears flowing down his face as he sobs that it's too much, that he needs to stop because he's going to tear him...but he wouldn't. He'd keep going cause he needs it, because he wants it so bad.

He'd hold him down with his super strength, Klaus wouldn't even get a chance to fight.

He's disgusted at his own thoughts for once because it sounds so good. He hates himself, hates that the idea that...raping his brother is like a fantasy to him.

He's disgusting.

"It's alright," he whispers into Klaus's ear, rubbing his back in sweet circular motions.

Klaus mumbles into his chest, something that sounds eerily similar to Dave. He's jealous all over again, his fantasy seems to glow much brighter.

————————————————————

He wears the scarf everywhere, to the store, to the post office, anytime he leaves the house. It makes Klaus happy, so he does it although he thinks he gets strange looks.

"Let's go for a walk," he says, holding his hand out for Klaus, who eventually takes it.

"Sounds good," Klaus says, holding his hand gently, leaning into his side. His body feels warm, he feels so fuzzy. How many years had he dreamed of having a relationship? Sure he's been craving intimacy lately but just the simple domestic things give him joy.

They walk hand and hand down the sidewalk, little fog clouds form with each of their breaths. Donuts sound nice, they should get some.

Maybe they could share a milkshake, the couple one.

He smiles to himself as Klaus rambles to him. "Ben is happy," he says and for a moment he feels a dipping feeling in his chest, just realizing that Ben has been watching them. He feels almost embarrassed because he's sure Ben has to be disgusted. "He says I make poor decisions though," Klaus almost laughs as he bats his eyelashes.

He looks so pretty, his nose red, his lips outstretched in a smile, his skin clear and soft looking.

So beautiful...and all his.

————————————————————

They fall into a pattern, a relationship, they actually seem like real lovers. It's everything he's ever dreamed of and more.

They still haven't done it, not officially, and he never asks why because he knows it has to do with Dave. He can accept that even though it hurts, even though it makes him guilty, even though it drives him insane.

It's fine, he knows he's just overreacting. He can't help it when he's so overwhelmed with new feelings.

They share a bed, they kiss good morning and goodnight, Klaus cooks breakfast and occasionally dinner, and they cuddle sometimes. Klaus enjoys laying on him, on his chest, sometimes speaking but mainly enjoying the moment.

It's been so good that he's afraid of something happening, a hiccup, a mistake, something is going to ruin it all.

"You're a pessimist," Klaus laughs as he sits in his lap, laying his head back on his chest before entangling their hands together. "Don't worry so much."

"But-"

"But nothing, you have got to have some faith."

He nods, sitting his head on Klaus's before humming to himself. He's trying his best but it's hard not to imagine Klaus leaving him.

————————————————————

"Do you think I'm...ugly?" He asks and Klaus just stares at him. "I mean...I'm basically half-ape now-"

Klaus smiles, pressing his lips against his as he pushes him down on the couch, sitting on top of his lap as he licks his lips. "Of course not, you're quite the cutie," he says as he rolls his hips against him. He tenses up, grabbing Klaus's hips, stopping his motion but pulling him down to sit firmly on him.

It feels good, too good.

"I like you like this..."Klaus says before stopping, looking away for a moment. "Don't take this the wrong way but...it's easy to be with you because you are so different from how I remembered you when we were kids. I don't know if I could have done this if you looked...normal."

"That makes me feel much better," he smiles as he speaks because it does make him feel better, more relieved. He was so worried about his body, that maybe that was part of the reason they hadn't done it yet.

Klaus grinds down on him again, he pulls him down flush against him again. "Stop doing that," he says, his voice rough, laced with lust. He just wants to do it so bad, it's been so long...he can't even remember his first time but he knows it's a good feeling.

He wants to be inside of his lover.

"Maybe next week," Klaus goes slack against him, laying on his chest, just cuddling now.

"What?" He hums, running his fingers through his hair.

"Let's do it next week...how about Tuesday?" 

His heart skips a few beats before he nods. "That sounds...great."

"Yeah," Klaus's voice vibrates his chest as he speaks. He closes his eyes as he breathes.

————————————————————

It's Tuesday, it's that day, the day they'll do it. Klaus has gotten the lube, he's gotten condoms, he's in the shower now- doing a little extra preparation because he doesn't want to throw all of that on him because he's so inexperienced.

He waits patiently on the couch, his foot tapping off the floor, again and again, the sound echoing around him, dick already up and ready. It's been excited since he got up, since Klaus gave him his morning kiss.

He can't wait.

He has imagined Klaus's insides so many times but he knows his fantasies can never compare to the real thing. It's going to feel so good, it's going to lock them together, they will be connected as one.

He grins to himself, laying a hand on his dick and rubbing softly, soothing some of it's burning need.

Then the front door creeks open, he jumps up, expecting an enemy only to see Allison, makeup running down her face, her suitcase in hand before she lets it fall as she runs into his arms. She cries into his chest, bringing a hand up and clenching it into his shirt as she sobs.

For a moment he's still, so very still before he starts to rub her back, shushing her, wanting to ask what's wrong. She never even called.

"Patrick won't even let me see Claire anymore," she sobs into him, her voice a sweet familiar melody. "I tried to give her a birthday present and he wouldn't even give it to her for me! I'm her mother! It's...it's ridiculous." He shushes her again, wiping away some of her tears.

"I'm sure it'll get better," he says as she looks up to him, her eyes half-lidded as she softens in his embrace.

"I...know it's still hard, to be so alone through this," she leans up on her tippy toes before pressing her lips to his.

He freezes.

His heart drops.

He doesn't push her away as she slips her tongue in his mouth. "Luther," she says as she takes a breath before kissing him away. It's passionate, it's deep, it's...something he's spent most of his life dreaming about.

"Allison," he coos as he pulls her hard against him, his dick still hard, still pushing against his pants, she has to feel it. She wraps her hands around his back, making the embrace even deeper.

"Can I stay?" She asks as she goes to kiss him again.

He nods, so entranced by her, by this woman he's always wanted. This woman who always leads him on, this woman who...is everything he wants and more.

They kiss again.

Klaus stands at the archway, his hands clenched in a white fluffy robe, his legs bare, his skin flush, his eyes...watering. He turns around and walks away without a word, there isn't a need to say anything.

He was the one who left, he's the one who ruined their relationship, he's the one who ruined the one good thing he's had in so long.

"Thank you," Allison whispers in his ear as his own eyes start to water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll clean up any typos later <3


End file.
